superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
An American Tail (1986 film) Credits
Opening Logos B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios Opening Credits * Pixar And Troublemaker Studios presents * In Association With Silver Screen Partners II * A Steven Speilberg production * A Don Bluth film Ralph Bakshi * "An American Tail" * With the voices of: Cathianne Blore - Bridget Dom DeLuise - Tiger John Finnegan - Warren T. Rat Phillip Glasser - Feivel Mousekewitz Amy Green - Tanya Mousekewitz Madeline Kahn - Gussie Mausheimer Pat Musick - Tony Toponi Nehemiah Persoff - Papa Mousekewitz Christopher Plummer - Henri Neil Ross - Honest John Will Ryan - Digit Hal Smith - Moe Erica Yohn - Mama Mousekewitz * Music Composed by: James Horner * Original Songs by: Cynthia Weil, James Horner, Barry Mann * Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, David Kirschner, Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall * Created by: David Kirschner * Story by: David Kirschner and Judy Freudberg & Tony Geiss * Screenplay by: Judy Freudberg & Tony Geiss * Produced by: Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman * Directed by: Don Bluth Ralph Bakshi Closing Credits * Designed and Storyboarded by: Don Bluth * Supervising Production Manager: Fred Craig * Production Manager: Thad Weinlein * Associate Producers: Kate Barker, Deborah Jelin * Associate Directors: G. Sue Shakespeare, David Steinberg * Layout Supervisor & Storyboard Assistant: Larry Leker * Layout Artists: Mark Swan, Mark Swanson * Background Stylist: Don Moore * Background Artists: William Lorencz, David Goetz, Barry Atkinson, Richard Bentham * Directing Animators: John Pomeroy, Dan Kuenster, Linda Miller * The Animators: Lorna Pomeroy, Skip Jones, Gary Perkovac, Kevin Wurzer, Jeff Etter, Dave Spafford, Ralph Zondag, Dick Zondag, Dave Molina, Jesse Cosio, Heidi Guedel, Ralph Palmer, Anne Marie Bardwell, T. Daniel Hofstedt * Additional Animation: Michael Cedeno, David Concepcion, Jorgen Klubien * Character Key Supervisor: Vera Lanpher * Character Key Assistants: Terry Shakespeare, Emily Jiuliano, Silvia Hoefnagels, Mark Pudleiner, Jon Hooper, Cathy Jones * Character Clean-Up: Jan Naylor, Carlos Tavares, Jean Morel * Animation Checking: Carla Washburn, Vonnie Batson, Barbara Ritchie, Annamarie Costa * Final Checking: Saskia Raevouri, Victor Solis, Robin Police * Animation Color Stylists: Carmen Oliver, Jill Everett, Susan Vanderhorst * Color Styling Assistant: Shirley Mapes * Color Mark-Up: Olga Tarin Craig, Sarah-Jane King * Paint Lab Supervisor: Deborah Rykoff * Paint Lab Assistants: Violet McKenna, Brenda McGuirk * Xerography Supervisor: John Eddings * Key Xerox Processors: Terri Eddings, Mike Vest * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Ciaran Morris, Karen China, Vernette Griffee * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Olga Tarin Craig * Ink and Paint Assistant Supervisors: Laurie Curran (Ireland), Diane Albracht (USA) * Inkers: Jacqueline Hooks, Anne Duffy Hazard, Kerri Swanson, Karin Stover, Deborah Goddard, Michelle Urbano * "Somewhere Out There" (End Title Version) Performed by: Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram Produced by: Peter Asher * Voices in Order of Appearance: Erica Yohn - Mama Mousekewitz Nehemiah Persoff - Papa Mousekewitz Amy Green - Tanya Mousekewitz Phillip Glasser - Fievel Mousekewitz Christopher Plummer - Henri John Finnegan - Warren T. Rat Will Ryan - Digit Hal Smith - Moe Pat Musick - Tony Toponi Cathianne Blore - Bridget Neil Ross - Honest John Madeline Kahn - Gussie Mausheimer Dom DeLuise - Tiger * Character Clean-Up Inbetweeners: Tim Allen, Ross Marshall, Debbie Armstrong, Jeff Merghart, Barbara Butterworth, Julie Molina, Kent Butterworth, David Nethery, Mark Christiansen, Brendan O'Reilly, Eric Daniels, Brian Pimental, Mike Genz, Sally Voorheis, Todd Hoff, Todd Waterman * Rough Inbetween Supervisor: T. Daniel Hofstedt * Rough Animation Inbetweeners: Tamara Anderson, Helen Lawlor, Mannix Bennett, Marion Mathieu, Don Casey, Ashley McGovern, Nollaig Crombie, John Power, Colm Duggan, Mary Walsh, Patrick Gleeson, Konrad Winterlich * Scene Planning: Geoff Schroeder, Richard T. Sullivan * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Apprentice Mark-Ups: Hope Devlin, Dympna O'Halloran, Fred Reilly, Kevin Donoghue * Xerox Processors: Russell Boland, Alan Fleming, Don Cloud, Michael Fisher, Gene Dauer, Carlos Guitierrez, Gary Delise, Andrew Haldeman, Robin Eaton, William Marmor * Paint Checkers: Paul Kelly, Leslie Aust, Christopher Wirosko, Jan Stokes, Conor Thunder * Graphic Arts Services: Studio Graphics * Xerography Services: Edgar Gutierrez * Cel Painting: Sullivan Studios (Ireland) Limited * Cel Painters: Renee Alcazar, Gary Jones, Jane Anderson, Eimear Joyce, Peter Anderson, Conor Kavanagh, Charlotte Armstrong, Paul Kelly, Brian Boylan, Geraldine Kieernan, Ann Brennan, Siobhan Larkin, Melanie Burke, Fiona Mackle, Robert Byrne, Moya Mackle, Annette Byrne, Orla Madden, Michael Carey, Thomas Maher, Yvonne Carthy, Maria Malone, Gerard Coleman, James Mansfield, Nicholas Connolly, Ann May, Eileen Conway, Miriam McDonnell, Aidan Cooney, Michele McKenna, Lisa Corcoran, Ian McLoughlin, Stephen Cullen, Brian McSweeney, Anne Marie Daly, Deborah Mooneyham, Donnachada Daly, Pauline Morahan, Paul Daly, Thomas Nicky Moss, Tom Daly, Aileesh Mulligan, Denis Deeganm, Mary B. Mulvihill, Brian Dempsey, Moira Murphy, Sean Dempsey, John Murray, Madeleine Downes, Sinead Murray, Brendan O'Brien, Colm O'Brien, Philip O'Connor, Karen Dwyer, Gerard Egan, John O'Neill, Gina Evans, Aran O'Reilly, John Fitzgerald, Suzanne O'Reilly, Sylvia Fitzpatrick, Tara O'Reilly, Elaine Fox, Paul O'Rourke, Kevin Fox, Janette Owens, Donal Freeney, Melanie Pava, Michael Garry, Eithne Quinn, Philip Garry, Miriam Reid, Fiona Gavin, Denis Riordan, Mary Gavin, Eric Ryan, Peter Gentle, Julie Ryan, David Groome, Sandra Ryan, Gary Hall, Gary Shafer, Barbara Hamane, Paul Shanahan, Brendan Harris, Graham Tiernan, Bernard Heriott, Greg Tiernan, Carl Jones, Fiona Trayler, Sandy Ugarte * Digitizing Camera Operators: Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon, Sherri Vandoli * Title Design: Don Bluth, Larry Leker, Dan Kuenster, Don Moore, David Goetz, Dorse Lanpher * Miniature Model Makers: Dan Kuenster, Patrick Johnson, David Goetz, Mark Swan, Barry Atkinson, Bill Lorencz, Ralph Palmer, Anne Marie Bardwell * Xerography Services: Edgar Gutierrez * Painting: Joyce Alexander, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Karen Hepburn, David Karp, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Harlene Mears, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Teri N. McDonald, Charlene D. Miller, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Nellie Rodriguez, Carmen Sanderson, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman * Final Check: Saskia Raevouri * Compositing: James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe * Film Recorder Operator: Christopher Gee * Production Manager: Sarah McArthur * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt * Computer Animation Engineers: Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Animation Assistants: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Film Recorder Coordinator: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Digital Production System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf * Technical Director: Edward Kummer * Technical Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Production Coordinators: John Cawley, Ken Cromar * Assistant to Gary Goldman: Cynthia Ankney * Assistant to Fred Craig: Caralyn Warren * Production Assistants: Steve Stovall, David Craig, John Vallone, Jill Schachne, Matthew Reeder, Paul Fletcher, Paul Frost, Jason Carr, Lori Falchi, Vanessa Solis, Linda Strongin, Joe Ryan * Amblin Controller: Bonne Radford * Production Accountant (USA): Helene Blitz, Rachel David-Ames * Assistant Accountant: Rachel Leighton * Production Accountant (Ireland): Andrew Fitzpatrick * Accounting Services (Ireland): Oliver Freaney & Company * Executive Assistant (Ireland): Eithne Agnew * Production Assistant (Ireland): Ann Costello * Casting by: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A. and Susan Edelman, C.S.A. * Additional Editing: Mark Hester * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Editor: Michael Clifford * Music Copyist: Ernie Locket * Music Recording: Eric Tomlinson * Dialogue Recording: Ken Brager * Song Recording: Sean Murphy * First Assistant Editor: Paul Murphy * Assistant Editors: James Melton, Scot Scalise, Deirdre Hepburn * Karen Wanderman * Music Scoring Mixer: Robert Fernandez * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Warner Bros. Studio Facilities * Orchestrations by: Don Nemitz, Greig McRitchie * Orchestra Conducted by: Bruce Broughton * Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra, London, England * Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Paul Timothy Carden, Dan Molina * Sound Editors, Fred Judkins, Doug Jackson, Leonard Geschke, M.P.S.E., Nils C. Jensen, Bob O'Brien, Suhail F. Kafity, Christopher Ackland * ADR Editor: Larry Singer * Sound Consultant: Louis L. Edemann * Assistant Sound Editor: Angie Luckey * Processed Sound Effects: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth * Apprentice Sound Editor: Robert Morrisey * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges * Foley Editing: Horta Editorial * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Foley Mixer: James Ashwill * Recordist: Mary Jo Lang * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Bill Rowe, Ray Merrin * Production Secretary/Florida Unit: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Assistants/Florida Unit: Kevin L. Briggs, Beth Ann Collins, Matthew Garbera, Janet McLaurin, Paul Steele * Production Accountant/Florida Unit: Darrell L. Brown * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera: John D. Aardal, Chris Beck, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith, Chuck Warren * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett, Cathy Carr, Sunrise Film, Inc. · Donah Bassett * Color Timing: James Schurmann, Bob Hagans, Phil Downey * Projection: Don Henry * Sound Reader: James Melton * Dolby Consultant: Chris David * Dance Choreography: Estelle & Alfonso * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts, Inc. * Camera Computer: Cinetron Computer Systems, Inc. * Electrical Consultants: Watsonville Electric * Cel Paint Laboratory: Art Color Products * Special Atmospheric Effects: A&A Special Effects, Inc., Special Effects Unlimited, Inc. * Studio Facilities: Sullivan Studios, Inc., Van Nuys, California * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * Titles & Optical Effects: Cinema Research Corp., Apogee, Inc., Title House * Dialogue Recorded at: B & B Sound Studios * Music Recorded at: EMI Abbey Road Studios, London, England * Re-Recording at: Cannon Elstree Studios, Borehamwood, Herts, England * Linda Ronstadt's performance courtesy of Elektra/Asylum Records * James Ingram's performance courtesy of Qwest Records Inc. * "Stars and Stripes Forever" Performed by H. M. Royal Marines Conducted by Lt. Col. G.A.C. Hoskins, R.M. Courtesy of Angel Records/EMI Records, Ltd. * Special Thanks to: The Industrial Development Authority of Ireland, John McKimson and Ken Harris * Spectral Recording Dolby® Stereo Digital Verify Theatre Format * Recorded in Ultra Stereo® * The Digital Experience® Dts In Selected Theatres * Original Soundtrack Available on MCA Records and Tapes * Color by Deluxe® * Eastman Color Film * Filmed With Panavision® Camera & Lenses * The story, or names, characters or incidents portrayed in this production are * fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the * provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any * unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack * may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. CC3DBF22-8841-4801-8CBE-50B05D864BAC.jpeg * Approved No. 25398 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L. - C.I.O. * Copyright © MCMLXXXVI by Pixar Pictures, Troublemaker Studios * and U-Drive Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. * Distributed by: Buena Vista Distribution Co, Inc. Closing Logos 8C63BEC0-25ED-435D-BE0C-19A14F7BA375.jpeg 591CC7E3-3366-4D39-B25E-A0474B825658.jpeg 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png * A Don Bluth film Ralph Bakshi * Produced by Sullivan Studios Inc. * Amblin Entertainment * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Don Bluth Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Rated G Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Don Bluth Productions Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:U-Drive Productions